


The Fortune Festival

by Bonzaiii



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonzaiii/pseuds/Bonzaiii
Summary: I decided that Fox’s birthday is February 21st, which is the day that the first Star Fox game was released. Here’s a small fic pertaining to this topic. I know this is very belated based on the date I gave myself, but I thought this would be a fun idea.There will be two versions to this story, a SFW and a NSFW.This is the SFW VERSION. Regardless, this is still a Mature rating. Mainly for vulgar language and suggestive themes.
Relationships: Fox McCloud/Wolf O'Donnell, Panther Caroso/Falco Lombardi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I created an AU in this story where all the Star Fox 64 characters plus Panther are in. There also has only been one canon war—The Lylat War. All other details will be given throughout the story.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“I don’t know. He’s been acting rather strange lately.” the orange fox said into his phone.

“Define strange.” His best friend a bright blue bird replied on the other line.

“Well. Every time he comes home from work he always seems tired and depressed.”

“Where does he work again?”

“Oh. Just at the bar we used to go to, back in our academy days.”

“Oh that one! What’s it called... Nina’s?”

“Yeah, but he renamed it to O’Donnel’s”

“Wait... He what?”

“Yeah, he owns the place now. He renamed it cause he thought it sounded like some slutty diner half a century past it’s time.”

“To ‘O’Donnell’s’?” Falco said contemptuously, “Doesn’t have the same ring to it.”

“That’s cause you liked that slutty diner.”

“Touché”

Fox barked a laugh.

“Anyways, you said he seems depressed. Any drama I should know about?” Falco asked.

“Yeah, apparently one of his main workers randomly quit. He’s had to take longer shifts for that reason. That doesn’t explain why he’s always seems depressed though.”

“Have you asked him about it?”

“A few times yeah. But he always gives me some iteration of ‘I’m just tired’ and something like that.”

“Huh, strange.”

“Yeah, he also hasn’t been very active in bed if you know what I mean. Usually he’s the one who starts things, but he’s always been asleep.”

A loud door closing and a latch clicked could be heard through the line.

“Are you doing something right now?” Falco asked.

“Yeah, just some laundry. Why?” Fox questioned. He had just finished scooping some clothes into the laundry machine, pressing a button the start the machine (it automatically measured detergent and softener). After this he leaned against the machine which started vibrating as it washing drum spun.

“Funny enough, I am too.” Came the response and a similar sound to a laundry machine starting on the other line. “You’re doing his laundry as well, right?”

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I? We live together.”

“So, he goes to work while you stay home and do things like laundry.”

“I mean...yes...I also do the dishes, make dinner, clean up, things like that... Why do you ask?”

“Well, you know. The man of the house makes the money while the woman does house work? Right...?” Falco replied cautiously.

“Are you saying I’m a woman.” Although Falco couldn’t see, Fox raised an eyebrow.

“No no no no...Well...kinda... I meant to ask, how are those roles generally determined? I’m not saying that the men always make the money, women can too but...you know...you guys aren’t exactly a normal relationship.”

Fox was puzzled at his friend’s ramblings, but soon understood.

“Ohhhhhh, well, let me ask this. How’s that big hunky jet black jungle cat of yours doin’?”

Falco breathed out a sigh, glad that Fox understood. “He’s fine”

“How many dates has it been now?”

“I lost count”

“Have you kissed him yet?”

“Yes”

Fox deepened his voice.

“How many times have you done it?”

Falco swallowed, “Not yet.”

Fox could practically hear the blush glow of Falco’s cheeks.

“Well, not fully.”

“Hey man. We’ve been friends since high school, it’s fine to talk about your sex life to me.”

“I know, I know” Falco blurted, “It’s just still kinda awkward seeing that...”

“We used to mess around with each other before the war?” Fox finished.

“Yeah” Falco said grimly.

The was a short moment of silence before Fox responded. “Glad that’s over though.”

“Our relationship or the war” Falco joked.

“You know what I meant!” Fox retorted. “Now tell me...” Fox adapted a smoother tone “How far have you gotten?”

Falco gulped again. “Only about as far as we ever got.”

“Oh, so only jacking off together then?”

“Well, a bit farther, like blowjobs and fingering and...maybe some bondage...”

Fox burst out laughing. Falco was silent in embarrassment.

As Fox calmed down, wiping tears from his eyes, Falco said “I thought you were okay with me talking about this.”

“I know, I know, I’m not trying to kink shame you.”

“Hey, he likes it too!” Falco outraged.

“Okay I get it” Fox said dismissively. “Just, Wolf and I have never done it.” 

“Ah”

“Might have to introduce me to it later though.” Fox said mischievously.

“Enough about that! Please!” Falco pleaded.

“Ok”

“Anyways, I think we’re getting close to that point, so...”

“Ah I see. You wanna know who should top.”

“Exactly”

“Well, I don’t know. For Wolf and me it was pretty easy.”

“As in, he jumped your drunk ass at a bar and fucked you. I’m never letting that down. You always said that it takes time for a relationship, then you literally get banged by your ex-rival and fall for him immediately even after you’re not drunk.” Falco but in.

Fox rolled his eyes. “It worked out though. We’re freaking married now.”

“I know, just teasing.” Falco chuckled as Fox huffed.

“Well, for you guys, I think whoever’s more comfortable should top.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Well, since you seem distressed about it...”

“Hey, are you saying I should bottom?!” Falco outraged.

“You said it, not me.”

Falco was silent.

“Hey, I’m not questioning your manliness or anything. Bottoming isn’t that bad. You get used to it.”

“Coming from the guy doing the laundry for his man.”

“What’s that got to do with anything?”

“What?! You aren’t exactly manly to put it simply. You do all the housework, can’t hold you liquor for shit, always walk around with a swing in your hips, and love taking stuff up the ass.”

Fox palmed his forehead and shook. “I don’t see your logic.”

“Mainly the loves bottoming part, but come on, you’re gay as hell and your personality screams that you’re a bitch.”

Fox was wordless.

“But as you said, that’s fine. So, I’m fine with it too.”

“Thanks?” Fox said, not knowing whether to be offended or not.

“Anytime.”

“Aren’t you doing laundry too though?!” Fox realized.

“Not for my man though. I’ve had clothes piling up in my apartment for a week. I finally decided to wash it today.”

Fox huffed.

“Don’t worry foxy, I’m not kink shaming you or anything.” Falco jested.

“Oh right, I forgot you liked bondage.” Fox shot back cunningly.

“Touché...”

“In all seriousness though, if your so flustered now, you’re probably bottoming later. From what I know about him from Wolf, Panther’s got it cool, and has actually had experience.”

“I understand that.”

“Good. I’m assuming that since you asked this, he’s taking you out again soon?”

“Yeah, two days from now, this Friday actually.”

“Oh.” Fox hesitated as he realized what day that was. “Cool”

Falco senses his change of demeanor and soon realized himself. “I’m sorry man! When he asked me, I totally forgot about your birthday!” 

“No, I get it. It was an ‘in the moment’ type deal.”

“I’m sorry, I’ll ask to reschedule.”

“No that’s okay” Fox ensured, “You have fun. Wolf will probably take me out or something.”

Falco paused, “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, it’s cool”

“Okay. Thanks man”

“S’fine”

“Hey well, I gotta go. Panther’s coming over tonight and I need to finish cleaning my apartment.”

“I though you said he was taking out Friday?!” Fox asked confusedly.

“Yeah, but you never asked if I was taking him out.”

“It was implied though. Planning on doing anything tonight?”

“Well, he is staying overnight, but no, we both don’t intend anything like that to—GAHH!!”

Fox cringed as his friend’s loud cry and a large thud rang through his line.

“What the hell? Are you okay?”

“Damn it!!!” Falco cursed, “Yeah, just tripped on a pair of underwear.”

Fox let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding and giggled.

“Anyways, I got to go now. Happy birthday!”

“Thanks, bye” Fox hung up his phone. He sighed. It was nice to talk to Falco, their conversations were always fun. He slid off the laundry machine slipped his phone back into his pocket.

He wasn’t really able to get into what he wanted to talk about, which was partly his fault for not staying on track. Wolf really has been acting strange, it seemed like he was not only depressed, but actively trying to avoid him. He walked back into the living room, sitting on one of the couches. He’d finished cleaning and it was too soon to start dinner, so he had some time to kill. 

He really did hope that Wolf was going to take him out on his birthday. All he wanted was a few close friends, but all of them were busy as of his talk with Falco. He didn’t consider himself to be a romantic, but he dreamed of the perfect afternoon in a five-star restaurant, with delicious food, fancy clothes. Afterwards, they’d go home, have a few beers, and spend the rest of the night in bed, but not to sleep. Just thinking about this made his heart flutter and his crotch warm. 

Cross that, Fox was a hopeless romantic, and was also afraid that his husband wouldn’t be in the mood. So Fox thought of ways he could cheer Wolf up. One thing immediately popped into his mind, but of course, they needed to be in bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Generally, to a fox, anything could be solved with sex. For Fox, sex had been his way to diffuse or relax. As a teenager, jacking off in a bathroom during free time. At the academy, messing around with Falco in their dorm. During the war however, he was deprived for a while, forced to calm himself for the sake of greater good. Now, he could control his libido a bit better, however, it only took one night with a certain lupine when he found himself asking for more.

Fox didn’t love Wolf just for his body though, their personalities were also quite similar; they had a few common hobbies, and of course, they were both great pilots. The only major difference between them was the side they started on for the war (and size of course). After that one night, they dated for another six months before Wolf proposed to him. After a small wedding and three days spent mainly in a bed, they moved to Fox’s old house and have been living comfortably for the last two years.

It was the next night, the day before Fox’s birthday. It was late and Fox was in bed, while Wolf was getting ready in the bathroom. Fox sat up against the headboard, reading a book. In truth, he wasn’t reading, more waiting for his husband to exit the bathroom. Fox was prepared for a night to remember. He was secretly wearing an elastic jockstrap and a leather body harness under his night shirt and pajama pants. They were uncomfortable now, but he knew they would feel amazing when the moment came. His heart beat fast, threatening to jump out of his chest in anticipation.

A minute lasted an hour, but finally the bathroom door opened and out stepped his husband wearing only pajama pants. The bathroom light was flicked off, leaving the lamp next to the bed as the only light source. Fox pretended he just noticed Wolf and calmly look up from his book to acknowledge him. He leaned over to receive a kiss on the lips before Wolf slipped under the covers on the other side of the bed.

“You can keep reading if you want” Wolf said. His back was turned away from the light so he could fall asleep easier, but this meant he also was turned away from Fox.

Fox set his book down next to the lamp. “It’s not very interesting don’t worry.”

Wolf hummed in response. He clearly was already close to falling asleep. Fox had to act fast.

Fox scooched closer to his husband and laid down, sliding his arms around Wolf’s armpit and neck and pulled his body closer into the lupine’s back. Wolf in turn wiggled around to find a comfortable arrangement in their new position then sighed in satisfaction.

“Aren’t you gonna turn off the light?” Wolf asked.

Fox hummed, “Well, I was kinda thinking we could do something else” he added coyly. Fox then placed his head in the crook of Wolf’s neck and nuzzled Wolf’s cheek.

Wolf grumbled in approval giving Fox the courage to continue. Fox flicked his tongue out to slowly lick Wolf’s cheek, then tilted his head down to lick along the jawline then trail nibbles on the way back. Fox kissed Wolf’s muzzle on the side and Wolf gave another grumble.

Gaining more confidence, Fox gently tugged Wolf to turn onto his back. Wolf complied and soon had Fox lying on his chest, staring into his eyes. Fox make his next move, placing hands on the sides of Wolf’s head and pressed their lips together. They kissed sloppily, rubbing their muzzles and tongues together, moaning in tandem.

They started gaining more momentum. Fox tilted his head to fully deepen their kiss, biting into it almost ravenously. Wolf groaned then started feeling up Fox’s back under his shirt. Soon, he found Fox’s body harness, grasping it with both hands then tugging back. Fox yelped in surprise as he was forcefully pulled out of the kiss. Both canids were panting lightly.

“What do you have under here?” Wolf whispered curiously.

Fox grinned. “Would you like to find out?”

Wolf groaned as a response. Fox quickly pulled his shirt off to reveal his finely curved figure wearing a shiny black leather body harness. Wolf pulled him back down by grabbing the straps on the chest and smashed their lips together. Fox splayed his hands on Wolf’s chest, knitting his fingers in the thick fur. Wolf did the same, feeling down Fox’s curved back, going lower and lower, slipping his hands down his pants only to be surprised again.

“You’re spoiling me today” Wolf growled seductively.

Fox giggled, “I thought you’d like it.”

Wolf practically purred, teasingly pinching one of Fox’s butt cheeks earning a high pitched squeal of surprise.

“I do” Wolf assured, however, there was a hesitant air to it.

Fox noticed this and immediately realized that what he was trying wasn’t working. After sighing reluctantly, he gently picked Wolf’s hands from his rear and sat down next to Wolf. He then motioned for Wolf roll over him and gently pulled Wolf’s head onto his stomach. Wolf in turn wrapped his arms around Fox’s waist gently grabbing the base of Fox’s tail for support.

Fox began scratching his husband’s head, grooming behind his ears and rubbing his forehead.

“Are you tired already?” Fox asked while mussing up Wolf’s headstripe.

“Yeah” came the soft reply. “Aren’t you?”

“Yeah” Fox agreed, “But aren’t you horny too?”

“I guess so.”

Fox felt concerned, what kind of response is “I guess so”. Surely he was at least turned on, then he could seduce him into round. After strategically shifting his leg under Wolf though, he could feel that he wasn’t even hard at all.

“Are you doing okay?” Fox asked, his concern showing through his voice.

Wolf open his eyes and glanced up, locking eyes with Fox.

“I’m just tired I guess.”

Fox sighed.

“I’m concerned for you Wolf. You’ve been looking depressed for a while now.”

Wolf sighed, his warm breath rustling Fox’s chest fur.

“I was hoping you wouldn’t notice”

“Babe. I’m your husband. How could I not notice. For the last week, you’ve been coming home with less and less energy, going to bed almost immediately after. Not to mention, we haven’t had sex at all this week. Once my husband stops fucking me at least three times a week, then I know for a fact something’s wrong.”

Wolf clicked his tongue and asked. “Are you done?”

Fox was confused at his response, but responded accordingly. “Yes”

“Well, I was hoping you wouldn’t notice, cause then I didn’t have to tell you about my plans.”

“Plans?”

Wolf swallowed, “Babe, It’s your birthday coming up isn’t it?”

Fox’s heart jumped. “Yes” he replied, trying to mask his sudden burst of excitement.

Wolf lifted his head up and Fox could see the heart melting lopsided smile on his face.

Wolf pressed a gentle, chaste kiss on Fox’s lips. “I’ve been planning what we’re gonna do for your birthday for the past week.”

Fox was speechless, so Wolf continued, trailing up Fox’s body and kneeling on his legs.

“How’s this sound?” Wolf spoke smoothly, quietly, and seductively, “A small trip to Aquas, nothing special.”

“Hmm... that sounds nice.” Fox mumbled. Wolf picked Fox up and held him close to his chest.

“There’s the warm sun, perfect temperatures all day, private beaches, all that jazz”

Wolf’s voice painted the picture of a perfect day. Fox’s hopeless romantic side emerged and he felt the urge to start crying. He quickly noticed that Wolf wasn’t done and forced himself to keep it together.

“Oh, I’ve also heard that there’s a Festival tomorrow.”

“The Festival of Fortune” Fox breathily and quickly spoke. Trying to get it all out before his emotions resurfaced. He’d known that the festival was this month, but didn’t realize that this year, is was the same day.

“That’s right! The Festival of Fortune. There’ll be food stands, authentic apparel, live performances, and of course, lots of shopping.”

Fox let out a squeal, he couldn’t stop his emotions as they flooded his thoughts. Tears of joy started pouring down his face.

Wolf was egged on by his reaction and continued to stoke Fox’s hormones.

“They also have one of the finest hotels. It has a spa, some hot springs, a casino and if you’re lucky, like me, you could get a reservation at their finest restaurant..”

Fox couldn’t stop himself from slapping Wolf across the face.

Wolf was stunned by the sudden outburst and was tackled onto his back for his troubles.

“What the hell is wrong with you!” Fox bawled, choking on his emotions, “You made me so worried! *sniffle* I thought you were depressed!”

Wolf chuckled, “Sorry I guess.”

He received another slap, his head turning from recoil. Soon after however, Fox toppled onto his front in a heaping mess of fur and hormones. Wolf gathered his husband back into his arms, cradling his form tightly into his chest. Fox kept sobbing, grabbing clumps of Wolf’s fur and smearing his teary eyes and snotty nose into it.

“There there” Wolf said, rubbing his husband’s back. After a while, Fox began to calm down, sobs diminishing into sniffles.

Wolf gazed into the now puffy and moist eyes of his husband and asked. “You’re just having a period, right?”

Fox nodded. 

Most foxes have periods. It’s similar to a heat phase, but is more diverse and actually entails heat phases. Both genders can have them too, and neither gender is more prone to having one. Periods are when foxes produce more of certain hormones. Depending on the hormone, a fox can become more irritable, depressed, emotional, eccentric, or in most cases, horny. These periods can start at random, causing violent mood swings, or they can be triggered by events, which is the most common occurrence.

Fox actually didn’t start having periods until last year. One could say a certain lupine supercharged his hormones and became able to manipulate them at will.

As Fox finally calmed down, Wolf whispered in his ear, “Happy birthday”

Fox scoffed, “You jerk.” while wiping his tears away with the backs of his hands.

Wolf chuckled and released his husband. “Now, I think we should go to bed, cause we have a long day ahead of us.”

He gave Fox a toothy grin and then crawled over to his side of the bed.

“Wait, I want you naked first” Fox commanded.

Wolf paused right before he slipped under the covers. 

“I wanna be felt by all of my man tonight.”

Shrugging to himself at the interesting choice of words, Wolf didn’t question it further. He slipped of the bed and pulled his pants and underwear down like he was told. 

Fox however was having some trouble removing his harness. His arms couldn’t reach far back enough for his hands to get a good angle to release the straps. Wolf chuckled and walked over to help his struggling partner, loosening the straps allowing the harness to slip off. Wolf then embraced Fox from behind, delicately making sure his genitals weren’t positioned at Fox’s rear, and helped Fox pull his pants down.

“Hmm...I do like it...a lot” Wolf commented, deeply whispering into Fox’s ear.

Fox smiled. “Good”

Wolf pulled the last article of clothing of his husband and Fox giggled as Wolf swept him into his arms and onto the bed.

Wolf reached for the lamp and flicked it off, enveloping the room in darkness.

Then, the couple slipped under the bedsheets. Wolf laid on his back and Fox snuggled into his side. Fox’s head rested on Wolf’s shoulder and he angled his body to lean more onto Wolf’s. After clasping their hands together on Wolf’s chest and tangling their legs, the two fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol. My mistake for eisplaying that this fic was finished. Bear in mind that I cut out a lot of details and the story might run a but too fast in some places. This is cause I have another great idea for a story, but I need to finish this one first. I’m trying to finish this one as soon as possible.

Fox woke up with a start. He was beaming about last night and how Wolf revealed that they were going to Aquas for his birthday. He lifted his head up from Wolf’s side and slowly began to disentangle himself from Wolf. Though he didn’t know when they were supposed to leave, Fox wanted to get ready. He managed to sit himself up, then stretched his arms up with a yawn, and was about to pull off the covers.

Wolf made it known that he was awake by abruptly sitting up straight. Fox yelped as Wolf grabbed him from behind in a fuzzy embrace and trapping him.

Fox glared upwards and Wolf smiled back.

“Happy Birthday sunshine” he goaded then planted a kiss on the bridge of Fox’s muzzle.

“Thanks” Fox blushed.

“Where do you think your going?”

“I need to get ready”

Wolf grumbled, squeezing tighter and digging his muzzle into Fox’s neck.

“Don’t worry babe.” He assured, “Aquas’ time is behind us for the next five hours”

Fox hummed, greatly enjoying Wolf’s ministrations. “Doesn’t it take that long to get there?”

“Not if you use the orbital gate. Besides, then we’d be showing up in the morning, while the festival starts at night.”

“Oh-AAhhhhh” Fox trailed into a moan when Wolf began to suck on his neck.

“We have plenty of time before the festival starts.”

Wolf pulled them back down onto the bed, getting comfortable and happily nipping at Fox’s ears and neck.

Fox groaned, “Isn’t there something we can do while we wait.”

Wolf shrugged audibly, “It’s your birthday isn’t it?”

Fox grinned, “Then I might have something in mind.”

“What might that be?”

Wolf already knew from Fox’s suggestive tone what he wanted to do, but was playing along of course. Fox freed his arms and lifted them up over and around Wolf’s neck. He bent his head to the side and kissed Wolf as best as he could in his position. Wolf reciprocated easily, ensconcing Fox’s lips in his. Twisting around violently, Fox shoved Wolf over onto his back. They broke the kiss to breathe before diving right back in, letting their tongues mingle together.

It didn’t take long for Fox to get hard, a warm pressure against the side of his leg told him Wolf was too. He mischievously flicked his tail to brush against Wolf’s member. Wolf’s breath hitched and he sputtered out.

“Wait”

Fox pulled back and both canids panted lightly. He stared questioning at Wolf.

Wolf swallowed then spoke, “I know it’s your birthday and all, but I do have a suggestion.”

Fox hummed.

“We could save this for the hotel.”

Fox contemplated the statement. Just thinking about banging in a hotel made his cock twitch. The idea of saving sex was practically unheard of with Wolf, so the fact that he was suggesting it was interesting. However, it reminded him of how much more special it would be when they finally did it.

It was like the time before their wedding. They spent a whole month abstaining from sex. It was a difficult endeavor, but they managed to pull it off. After surviving the ceremony and slipping discretely out of the afterparty, the two pent up newly weds dashed to the nuptial bed. What came next was unimaginably erotic and perfect.

Fox groaned in Wolf’s chest. “You just blue balled me on my birthday.”

Wolf snorted a chuckle as Fox groaned again.

“If it makes you feel better, I played myself too”

Fox rolled off of Wolf, flopping onto his back and draping an arm over his eyes.

“So is that why I haven’t been banged in a week?”

“Surprise!”

Fox huffed “This hotel better be good.”

“Only the best” Wolf grinned and started messing with his husband’s head fur.

Fox scoffed. “Quit spoiling me. I get way more cock then.”

Wolf laughed, “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you won’t regret it.”

“We should probably get up then.” Fox stated. “Otherwise I’ll be tempted.”

Wolf nodded then swung his legs to the end of the bed and hopped off.

“I’ma take a shower first.” He said. Fox watched him as he walked towards the bathroom.

Wolf paused at the doorway then turned back and said, “Try not to join me.”

Fox groaned exasperatedly, grabbing a nearby pillow and stuffing it onto his face.

***

The next two hours were uneventful in a sense. Fox and Wolf had gotten ready for the day, Wolf made breakfast for them, they cuddled on the couch for a while watching tv, then Fox decided they needed to go shopping.

“But Fox, there’ll be plenty of shopping there”

“I know, but I wanna get some cheap tourist clothes. We have to at least try to hide our identities.”

Wolf couldn’t argue with his logic, but after a good hour at a local clothing store, trying on multiple pairs of clothes later, he was beginning to question it. This was especially after Fox picked out a bright pink pineapple and flamingo printed Hawaiian shirt and forced him to wear it at the Festival.

This was the one time Wolf had no control over his husband; shopping. Fox had a way around stores that Wolf could never achieve. Not just for clothing, but for groceries and everything. Fox knows exactly what he needs and where to get it. 

What Wolf doesn’t know though is that Fox memorized his favorite stores’ layouts. This helps him get in and out as quickly as possible without being recognized by any fans. On this occasion, Wolf and Fox were dressed like any other casual gay wolf and fox. A good enough disguise to blend in with the masses so Fox decided to take his time.

It could be generally said that, on the ground, Wolf was in charge. His hardy attitude, quick wits, and overall commanding appearance helps with that. Add that to his stature and prowess and you have a definite alpha. When they go out, Wolf is Fox’s big strong man ready to protect him at all costs. Fox is Wolf’s bright cheerful other half who loves to snuggle and does most of the housework.

However, up in the air on missions, it’s a complete role reversal. Fox becomes the commander in charge. His skill and cleverness during battles easily wins him the title. Wolf admires Fox’s ability to stay cool and concentrated in the heat of the moment. 

Wolf and Fox are veteran mercenaries who are battle hardened and relentless. Apart, they can easily fend for themselves in a tough situation. Yet, their mutual trust allows them rely on each other when they are together and kindle their love and relationship. They wouldn’t want to have this any other way.

On a more casual note, their basic interactions at home involve a lot of picking on each other, talking about random things, and lots of dirty language and innuendos.

Fox in the end, bought two outfits for himself and one for Wolf.

“Why’d I have to try so many on if I’m only getting one?” Wolf asked as they walked out of the shop.

“We had time to kill.” Fox smirked. “Plus, I think you look great in pink”

Wolf rolled his eyes. “Whatever pleases you I suppose.”

They spent the last hour or so eating out at a casual sandwich shop. Then it was time to head to the space hangar.

———

Fox was buzzing with excitement, his tail was up and wagging like there was no tomorrow. Wolf was behind him, watching with an amused and wry smile on his face. They had just boarded the Great Fox and were heading up to the bridge. 

“ROB” Fox called out. Immediately a robotic A.I. unit sprung to life and traveled to accompany the pair, awaiting for orders.

“Begin launch procedures”

Fox and Wolf busied themselves by sitting in their respective chairs and watching ROB do all the button pressing. After a well rehearsed series of system checks, green lights, and full capacitors, they were ready to take off en route to the orbital gate.

They exchanged glances as the ship took off. Fox had a warm smile, the tips of his front fangs sticking from behind his lips. Wolf chuckled and grinned back, reaching over to hold hands with his husband, gently rubbing the ring around one of his fingers.

“Are you ready?” Wolf asked.

“Aye aye captain.” Fox mused.

****

Upon reaching the orbital gate, a familiar and friendly face appeared on the holo-com.

“Hey Fox!!! Happy Birthday!!!”

“Oh. Hi Slippy! Thanks!”

“Where ya headin’ to today?”

“Aquas” Wolf chimed in. “It should be on the itinerary. I scheduled ahead. Do we have clearance.”

“Hi Wolf!” Slippy responded cheerfully, “Just checked now, you’re all set.”

“Thanks Slippy” Wolf grinned.

“Sorry, I couldn’t join you today Fox.”

“It’s okay Slippy, no biggie. At least you got to see me now” Fox responded.

“Well. Have a good date you guys”

“Will do” Wolf replied, giving his husband a light squeeze.

***

Upon landing in the hangar at Aquas, the couple exited their space craft. They each were carrying a bunch of bags.

The actual festival was taking place outside the main city on a large pier on the beach. The place already bustling with activity. Merchants and salesman were setting up stands all around the pier in an organized fashion to create spaces wide enough for people to walk through. Near the end of the pier closest to the ocean, there was a wide rectangular clearing with a large circle painted on the ground and tall bleachers stacked around it. This was presumably meant for the shows and exhibitions.

Fox watched with child-like wonder as Wolf held his hand to keep him from running into something as they walked. They were going to the hotel to check in and then wait for when the festival starts.

After grabbing a Taxi, it was a twenty minute drive to the hotel. It should have been less, but the festival traffic was already kicking in.

The hotel was the best in Aquas and subsequently the best in all of Lylat. The Aquasian World Star Resort was known for it’s massive size, elaborate decorum, fanciful restaurants and spas, family friendly and adult activities, and of course, it’s expensive prices. Given the conversion rate of Corneria coin to Aquasian coin, it’s about a thousand units a night for a room and access to all the activities. As usual, this doesn’t include the micro transactions in the activities.

Once they checked in and received their swipe cards from the jolly frog maître d’, they were off to their room. Just walking down the hallways was a spectacle. Everything from the chandeliers to the carpet, the wallpapers to the tapestries, the doorknobs and even to the trashcans were all meticulously detailed and exquisitely decorated. The extravagance of colors mixed with gold linings reflected light in a way that made everything sparkle.

The room was no less impressive. It was all one main area save for the bathroom and closet. There was a king sized bed, a bar counter and kitchenette, some couches and tv, and a small office space. Short glass walls with a waterfalls pouring down the sides and multi-colorable lighting divided the sections. The large walk-in closet was filled with useful things such as kitchen appliances, board games, a video game console and various games, spare bedsheets and towels, anything they might want or need. The bathroom was the same way, with a bathtub large enough for two with a jacuzzi and a snazzy mood lighting setting. Those would definitely come in handy later. To top this all off, there was a gift basket on the bar counter with complimentary sweets, slippers, and champagne.

After their initial look through, they set their bags down near the bed. Wolf went straight for the gift basket, picking out a variety of local snacks and sweets a lot of which were chocolates.

Fox walked around to explore the area better, trying out all the room’s features. Eventually, this led him out onto the balcony. Fox sighed at the feeling of warm sun and the smell of fresh tropical air. From their room, he could see the festival clear as day as well as the glorious golden beaches. Wolf came up from behind him and hugged him.

“This is perfect” Fox said dreamily.

“I’m glad” Wolf mused.

“How much did you spend on me?”

“Just enough” was the cryptic reply, yet Fox was okay with it. Wolf presented the champagne bottle from the basket along with two fluted glasses. Sitting down at the table, he popped the cork with a claw and filled the two glasses then handed one to Fox. 

After clinking the glasses together, Fox took a dainty sip and Wolf chugged his glass.

Immediately after, Wolf grabbed the rest of the bottle.

“You know, you shouldn’t drink too much before the festival.” Fox commented, taking another sip.

“No. I can.” Wolf replied, “You can’t” he corrected. “You still can’t hold your liquor for shit.”

Fox rolled his eyes, then locked them with his husband’s, clearly unimpressed. Wolf let out a snarky laugh and grinned, going to pour himself another glass. In a moment of impulse, Fox lunged forward and smashed his lips into Wolf’s. He sucked hard and kissed deep earning a moan from his husband. Then, while he was distracted, Fox grabbed the bottle from Wolf’s hand and immediately pulled out. Wolf panted, stunned by the random event. He came to when Fox put a cap over the champagne bottle and set it aside.

Fox stared innocently back at Wolf’s spiteful face. Giggling, he hopped onto Wolf’s lap and cuddled into his neck.

“I wasn’t going to drink all of it...” Wolf muttered.

“Wanna go to the beach?” Fox asked, completely ignoring Wolf’s statement.

“It’s your birthday” Wolf replied with a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is welcomed. Leave a comment about grammar errors too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! I’m having fun writing this.

The private beach was their next stop. Grabbing their bag of equipment, they head down to the lobby. It was only a couple minutes walk as it was the hotel’s beach. Upon reaching the beach area, they met with another pair of friendly faces waving over to them.

“Hiya Foxy! Happy Birthday!”

“What the hell?! Falco?! Panther?! What are you doing here?!” Fox said completely astonished.

“We’re on a date” Falco cheerfully responded. “Didn’t I tell you Panther was taking me out today?”

Fox stepped over to give his friend a proper bro-hug, doing the same with Panther. Wolf settled for a couple side hugs.

“I didn’t expect you to be here though.”

“That was kinda the whole point.” Panther said.

“Yeah, they all helped me plan this too” Wolf added.

“Had to keep it secret for the surprise.” Falco winked.

“Falco, you jerk. I thought you ditched me.” Fox jested, somewhat seriously.

“Why would I ditch my best friend on his special day? Twenty-one means you can drink legally. Now you don’t have to use your fake ID. We can finally go bar-hopping!”

Funny story behind the fake ID. StarFox had a mission where they needed to go to a bar. While some bars would allow underage people to go in but not be able to drink, this bar was a high-end type deal, so they wouldn’t let anyone in under twenty-one. Fox was twenty at this time. Long story short, the needed to get a ‘government appointed’ fake ID for Fox in case another mission like this popped up.

“Falco, everyone knows I can’t drink much regardless.” Fox jested.

“Yeah, but you when you are drunk it’s a riot.” Wolf commented. He knew from personal experience.

Everyone heartily laughed while Fox scoffed.

***

The four chatted for a while before they decided it was time to actually get ready for the beach. They all changed (separately) into swim trunks. Except for Wolf.

Wolf deliberately took a longer amount of time to come out of the changing stall. When he emerged, they all ogled at the sight of his bright green speedo. Wolf strut out of the stall, his muscles and contours were better defined in the current lighting. Being a group of all gay men, they couldn’t help but stare. Fox in particular, licked his lips tastefully (it was his favorite color).

“I always knew you were an exhibitionist Wolf.” Panther sighed.

“What better way to go to the beach though?” Wolf jeered, grinning and flexing his muscles.

Fox almost swooned, and Falco and Panther exchanged looks of distaste.

“This isn’t the worst.” Fox said as Wolf walked over to his side and placed an arm around his waist. “I expected a G-string”

“I have one if you want”

Fox almost said yes, but Falco and Panther’s repulsive looks and gagging noises spoke enough.

Wolf and Fox chuckled.

“Shall we go to the beach then?” Wolf suggested.

***

The nice part about a private beach is the amount of people. As in, there aren’t many at all. All the other people without the exclusive vip card had to go to the public beaches nearby. Apart from Fox’s group, there were only about twenty people. But the area was huge, so they were all spread out.

The beach itself had a few activities such as sunbathing, volleyball, a small tropical drinks bar, a jet-ski and motorboat rental, and of course swimming. The vast ocean was particularly calm this morning, it’s bright blue waters looking like a perfect mirror from far away.

After setting their stuff down at one of the seating areas, Wolf asked, “So. What to do first?”

Fox thought for a moment then said, “Volleyball. Then we can cool off in the water.”

They all nodded and walked over to the sand court. Teams were automatically decided and soon enough, the ball was already being served.

Now, when playing a game of beach volleyball with four men, all war veterans, all toned or buff, all great friends and lovers, you can expect a lot of chaos. The ball flew every which way as it was bumped, set, and powerfully spiked. Desperate dive rolls were a common occurrence. It was a hard fought battle; neither side had any particular advantage. Fox and Panther were great at receiving and blocking, and all around good players. Wolf and Falco were the powerhouse spikers. The game was a close match the entire time, but in the end Wolf and Fox clutched it out with a fantastic combination when Wolf spiked the ball straight down.

After hand claps, chest bumps, and congratulations, they decided to switch up teams. After the couples match, it was obvious what was gonna happen next; StarFox versus StarWolf.

Turns out, this game was just as hard fought. Neither team had an advantage. They even had to take a break and strategize. Even then, Fox and Falco barely won when Wolf served out of bounds.

“Finally!” Falco exclaimed triumphantly.

He and Fox high-fived.

“Got too excited there Wolf?” Panther asked.

Wolf and Panther ducked under the net over to the opposing side.

“I just didn’t hit the ball correctly.” Wolf scoffed.

“Good game everyone!” Fox said, tail swishing around happily.

“You’re just saying that cause you won.” Wolf jested.  
Fox gave him the ‘seriously’ look and Wolf stuck his tongue out.

“Let’s do one more round.” Panther suggested. “After all, we only have one more match-up”

Everyone agreed and split up respectively, taking their sides on the court.

“So. We’ve had the ‘couples match’, and the ‘old rivalry’ duel, so what should this one be?” Wolf asked.

“Tops versus bottoms?” Fox inquired. This earned a laugh from everyone but Panther, who gave him a blank stare. “Oops, sorry.” He corrected himself.

“Actually” Falco piped in, “I have a great one.”

Everyone turned toward Falco as he suddenly pulled down his swim trunks, then, a couple jaws dropped and all their eyes widened in surprise

“Swim trunks versus speedos!!!” Falco yelled, now twirling his pair of swim trunks in the air.

Instead of being naked, Falco uncovered a bright red speedo that he was wearing under his swim trunks. Falco then threw the swim trunks away and got into a ready position.

“I like your style!” Wolf grinned, readying himself as well.

Fox and Panther didn’t know how to react and exchanged deadpanned glances. The sight of their riled up almost naked lovers was both embarrassing and extremely hot at the same time.

This game was actually much different from the first two. While Wolf and Falco were the two powerhouses, but Fox and Panther had much more skill when it came to everything else. So it didn’t matter how hard the spike was, Fox and Panther could each easily receive it then return it with their own combinations. 

The score was 10-5 in favor of team swim trunks. It was game point and Wolf and Falco had to call a timeout. Fox and Panther wondered what they possibly could do catch up as they watched the two huddle and discuss.

Eventually, they broke and the next round started. Fox served the ball easily and ran forward to get back in a defending position. He watched the ball as Wolf received it, and Falco—

“Hey Fox!!!” Wolf called.

Fox’s attention was distracted as he turned to meet the sound and gawked. Wolf had pulled down his speedo, and was now flashing him, hips thrust forward and posed like a model. Just as soon as it happened, it was over and Wolf was suddenly up in the air about to spike the ball. Panther was already up to try to block it, but Fox was nowhere to receive it.

Fox cursed himself and ran to position; the game was more important than Wolf’s dick. The spike soon hit, and Fox had just reached his position and turned around to—

SMACK!!!

Fox fell down but the ball flew up in the air. Wolf and Falco started cheering and whooping as they thought they had just scored a point using their dirty strategy. This was until the ball came crashing down from the air onto their side. Confused they turned towards the opposing side and—

“Oh shit!!” Wolf cursed.

Panther was helping the dazed Fox up into a sitting position as Wolf and Falco ran over. The vulpine already had a bright red circular splotch on the side of his face from where the ball brutally smacked him.

Wolf took over from Panther and held Fox upright.

“Babe, can you hear me?” Wolf worriedly asked, face growing with concern.

“Hmmmmmm...?” Fox hazily mumbled back.

“How many fingers am I holding up?” Wolf held up three fingers.

Fox shook his head and blinked multiple times before responding with. “You asshole”

Wolf chuckled at the response. “He’s okay” was his conclusion.

“Are you sure?” Panther asked suspiciously.

Wolf ignored him and picked up Fox, carrying him bridal style back to their seating area. Falco and Panther followed along.

“You jerks, that was dirty.” Fox spoke to Falco and Wolf. “Now why are we stopping?”

“You won” Falco said. “The ball still fell on our side after it rebounded off your face.”

“Not to mention, Wolf touched the net” Panther added.

“Ha! Well that’s just what you get.” Fox jeered . “Now put me down. I can walk fine” he commanded.

As much as Wolf wanted to drop him out of spite, he let Fox’s legs go and swing down onto the ground.

“Thanks babe.” Fox gave a quick peck to his husband’s cheek and playfully patted him on the shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one kinda ends strange. That’s cause the chapter was gonna get too long and I wanted to post something.
> 
> Grammar error; not fine.. let know me?’


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a little longer than I wanted to finish this. Hope you enjoy!

They rested at the seating area and ordered some non-alcoholic drinks (cause Fox). Wolf and Panther waited at the bar stand while Fox and Falco went back to the seating area.

“So, I have to ask.” Falco chirped.

Fox hummed as a response.

“How can Wolf and you be so lovey-dovey in one moment to kicking each others’ asses the next?”

Fox scratched behind his ear and thought for a moment before responding, “Trust, love, and the fact that we’re both still competitive assholes.”

Falco chuckled.

“More him than me on that last one”

“I could tell”

Falco paused for a moment, “Overall though. Would you say your relationship is healthy?”

“Well...Yes” Fox hesitated, unsure about the strangeness of the question.

“Well, I kinda wanted to know cause...” Falco’s hand moved down to his bag. After fishing around for a while, he let his actions speak for himself as he pulled out a small box.

Fox’s eyes widened, mouth agape as he tried to contain his excitement for his friend. Falco returned with small smile, and put the box away.

“Dude!” Fox said as loud as he could whisper. “Congratulations!”

“Well, I haven’t yet, so that’s a bit preemptive.”

Fox scoffed, “You guys have been dating for more than a year now, right?”

“Yeah, hooked up shortly after you got married.”

“And you want to know if you’re ready?”

“I guess so”

“Let me put this straight...”

“You can’t. We’re gay” Falco cracked.

Fox ignored him, and started listing things off with his fingers. “You guys have dated for more than a year. You’ve been on so many dates you can’t remember all of them. You’ve gone to each other’s places, tied each other up, and slept together. And finally, you still haven’t banged!”

Fox looked confident that his point was made, but Falco was still unsure.

“Look” Fox continued, “What I think is. Panther definitely trusts and respects you and vice-versa, correct?”

“Mhmm”

“So what I’m saying is, you have to let the love flow.” Fox grabbed Falco’s hands in his own. “Put away your insecurities, and just...let it happen...”

Fox hoped what he said sounded profound, but Falco just sighed.

“You are actually terrible at explaining things.” He responded.

Fox scoffed, “That’s just what love is. You can’t explain it.”

Now that sounded profound Falco thought.

“The moment is ripe. Panther invited you to the festival. All you need to do is get down on one knee and let love do the rest.”

Fox smiled as Falco’s sullen face lit up a bit.

“Damn Fox, you really are a hopeless romantic.”

This earned a hearty laugh from both of them.

***

In the meantime, Wolf and Panther sat at the drinks bar as they waited for their’s to be made.

“So. Wolf” Panther said.

“Yes Panther” Wolf responded.

“We’ve been friends for a while.”

“Mhmm”

“I’m assuming you know why I wanted to talk to you.”

Wolf chuckled, “S’cause you want to have ‘the talk’.” He emphasized.

Panther was skeptical at the response, but he thought that Wolf was just messing around so he continued.

“Falco and I have been together for a while now. We’ve spent a lot of time together. I can’t even remember how many dates it’s been. We still haven’t...well...you know the rest. And I was just wondering, what’s your opinion on this?”

Wolf thought for a moment, then pivoted on his stool to face Panther and replied.

“The most important thing you need to remember is that it’s always gonna hurt when you first start.”

“What do you mean?” Panther asked, concern growing.

“However, once you get used to it, then it’ll go by smoother and start to feel good.”

“Oh, so you’re saying it takes more time?” Panther asked sullenly.

“What I’m saying is. Make sure you look out for the prostate.”

“What?!” Panther exclaimed, now extremely confused.

“The prostate is the part that makes it feel good. Usually, you can reach it by just sticking your dick in, but if you don’t feel a bump when you thrust, then you gotta adjust.” Wolf accompanied this by pantomiming the actions.

Panther suddenly realized that he and Wolf were talking about two different things, and that Wolf just made up a rhyme about gay sex that will be burned in his brain for forever.

“What the hell Wolf” Panther said exasperatedly.

“You said you wanted to have ‘the talk’ so I started talking ‘the talk’.” Wolf grinned.

Panther brought a hand to his forehead and shook. Wolf comforted him by resting a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey look. I think you’re ready.”

“You really think so?”

“You’re just too stressed. You need to loosen up.”

Panther sighed.

“Both your attitude and your asshole. They gotta be loose”

“Not helping” Panther said, although visibly trying to not laugh. Wolf continued.

“Seriously though, it’s gonna be even harder if you try to force it”

Panther couldn’t help himself from laughing this time as Wolf used innuendos that both helped him cheer up and made him horny.

“If it’s too big to deal with now, then wait it out.”

“That’s what he said” Panther chuckled and both men burst into laughter.

“Hey. You practically adore bird-boy and he practically adores you. You invited him to the festival. So when the time comes, just be yourself. Get down on one knee, and let it happen.”

Panther dropped his hand from his face and smiled.

“You’ve really changed, Wolf”

Said wolf raised an eyebrow. “That a good thing?”

Panther thought for a moment. Wolf was much more cheerful than his past self. As the StarWolf captain, Panther was used to being bullied around, yelled at, and berated for some of the simplest mistakes. Every time Panther saw him on their ship, he was wearing his signature scowl. Only after the war is when Wolf started changing. Obviously he was depressed that they lost, the whole team was, but Wolf was the one who took it personally, saying it was a matter of pride. Well, pride’s a bitch, because it took almost a month for Wolf to finally do something other than sit around their apartment and mope and wallow in his self-regret. He got a job at a bar, worked there for there for the rest of the month. He said it was out of necessity, needed to get some funds. Which was true. He also said that he had moved on, but Panther could always tell from the emptiness in his eyes, the fake demeanor he used, that he never did.

It only took one night with a certain vulpine for him to start realizing how much more there was to life than just his pride.

“It seems that marriage can really bring out the best in someone.” Panther said thoughtfully.

Wolf smiled warmly, a smile which Panther hadn’t seen in a long time. “Especially when it’s to the right person”

***

The drinks were done, and Wolf and Panther carried their piña colada flavored drinks in coconut cups back to their awaiting and respective lovers. Wolf set his two coconuts down, was given a quick kiss from Fox and sat down. Falco decided he should follow suit.

After Panther sat down, he said. “Thanks babe”

Panther turned to face Falco and also received a kiss, though they held theirs much longer.

Fox and Wolf watched the couple in their tender moment. Wolf and Fox turned to each other and grinned. Little did Falco and Panther know that, they each had something in store for one another.

***

They drank and chatted some more before deciding to finally go swimming.

They all ran to the ocean whooping like maniacs before diving into the cool salty waters. Except for Panther, who sort of just stopped right before the water.

“Come on Panther! The water’s great!” Falco called out.

“You guys can swim. I’ll just watch”

“Why not?!”

“Hrnnnnm” Panther grunted. “I’m not too fond of this stuff” he tentatively stuck a toe in the ebbing tide and shuddered, immediately recoiling.

“It’s only the same stuff you drink!” Wolf added.

“Drinking and swimming are two entirely different things!”

Wolf just rolled his eyes and dove underwater.

“Why are you able to take showers then!” Falco laughed.

“Well!....Um....The salt ruins my fur!”

“So it does to ours too” came Fox’s rebuttal.

Panther didn’t have another excuse, nor did he have time to react as Wolf suddenly resurfaced from the water near him and started sprinting towards him.

Panther freaked as strong wet arms grabbed him. Then, Wolf dragged him farther in before tackling him into the water.

Panther emerged soaked, shivering, and highly pissed. Wolf and the others bust out into laughter in spite of him.

***

They mainly chatted and chilled in the water. 

Falco boasted about how his feathers produced some natural oil, saying that it repels water and keeps the salt out. After a good amount of splashing and dunking, Fox, Wolf, and Panther believed him.

Wolf found a frisbee, so they started playing an intense version of keep-away, StarFox versus StarWolf. After a lot of tackling and chaos, they had to stop because Fox’s swim trunks were ‘accidentally’ clawed off.

Course, Fox didn’t realize it when it happened. He was too focused on getting away from Wolf and Panther, when Wolf took a wild swipe and shredded them clean off as he dove away.

The water was clear save for the natural rippling distorting the light. One could almost see.

Fox emerged from the water when he realized that Wolf and Panther were no longer chasing him. The two and Falco were now laughing uproariously.

“Hey!” Fox called, “What’s so funny?”

Wolf just responded by holding up the remains of what Fox now realized wasn’t below his waist.

“Gahh!!!” Fox yelped and quickly covered up his front with his hands.

He began to awkwardly swim over to Wolf and recover his swimsuit. Wolf let him swipe it from his hands.

“Jerk!” Fox jeered.

Fox tried to put it back on, but soon realized that it was barely intact, ripped in half almost fully down the seam.

“How fitting. The birthday boy in his birthday suit” Wolf commented still chuckling.

Fox blushed and whined, clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

“I still have that G-string if you want.” Wolf suggested.

Fox threw the piece of his swimsuit at Wolf. “How dare you.” He replied.

Wolf decided to have mercy on him and asked for Falco to get a towel. Fox wrapped his tail around his waist and sprinted towards Falco.

“Nice show Fox, but the nude beach is on the other side of this island.” Falco jested as he handed Fox a towel.

Fox was glaring at Wolf as he swiftly walked to the seating area, wrapping the towel around his waist. He was able to make it to the tables before Wolf tried to grab it.

“First, you hit me with a volleyball. Now, you strip me in public. You better make this up to me.” Fox demanded.

“First, you took my champagne. Second, there’s hardly anyone here and at least Falco’s already seen you naked before...” Wolf replied.

“Lastly...” Wolf got closer to Fox, stopping just before their lips touched, “Once this day’s over, it will all be worth it.” He spoke quietly, with a sensual edge.

Fox chuckled, “It better be.”

The two shared a deep kiss, moaning in pleasure when they pulled out.

“Mmmph...You taste like salt...” Fox commented.

“So do you.” Wolf replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Festival will start in the next chapter. I have a vague idea how it’s going to go. After that, there’s probably going to be 1-2 more chapters to finish this story. Then, I’ll post the nfsw version. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda didn’t check for grammar or spelling errors very well, so let me know if you find something in the comments. Constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
